Wolves' Eclipse
by Scarlet Forest
Summary: When Lucy gets ignored and called weak, she and her friends defeats the other members. What fairy tail does not know is that Lucy is one of the strongest wizards, strong enough to be a wizard saint, and uses a rare form of celestial magic. They start a new guild called Wolves' Eclipse, and along the way, they recruit new friends, old friends, and old enemies. Lucy x ? A little OCC
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

It was a bright and early morning as Lucy headed toward the guild hall (**AN/ So cliché, I know -_-'') As Lucy **arrived at the guild doors, she sighed and prepared the fake smile she practiced for the past six months. She entered the guild, not even bothering to say her usual greeting knowing that everyone but her only close friends will ignore her.

"Good morning, nee-chan!"

That was Wendy Marvell, sky dragon slayer. She's one of the few people who didn't ignore me, even though I can't say that I'm not surprised. We always had a sister-like relationship, so little Wendy is like a younger sister too me.

"Lucy nee-chan"

That was Romeo Conbolt. Surprisingly, he remembered me even though we weren't so close. Maybe it is because of Wendy…..

"Yo, Bunny Girl"

At this greeting, I sweat dropped. The only person who ever calls me that is Gajeel Redfox. To say I was surprised he remembered me when my best friend Levy didn't was an understatement. I still can't figure out the reason, though.

"Good morning Lucy-sama"

Believe it or not, that was Juvia Lockser. She dropped the "Love rival" thing 5 months ago, after getting over her "little crush" _cough*obsession* cough _on Gray. We became closer, to the point we are like sisters toward each other, and now living under the same roof along with a few other people. I guess the Tower of Heaven incident brought us closer together than we thought.

"LUCY!"

"Hey, Cosplay Queen"

"Good morning, Lucy"

"Blondie"

This group was the one that literally got me falling off my chair when they remembered me. If you couldn't figure it out, that was Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, and Laxus, together, they are known as the Raijinshuu. We became closer after everyone started ignoring me. Maybe I should tell you about what happened.

***Flashback***

"Ohayo, minna!"

When I got no replay, I sighed. Every since Lisanna came back "from the dead", the only people who seems to be my friends are Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Juvia, the Raijinshuu, Carla, Lily, and master. Its, not like it is Lisanna's fault, after all she was presumed to be dead for 2 years, and she is a very sweet girl, it's just that, it gets lonely sometimes. My ex- crush, Natsu, who also used to be my male best friend, hasn't spoken to me in six months, along with the rest of the team, and the guild. Even Mira, the friendly bartender, has been ignoring me, so Juvia always orders my strawberry milkshake for me, and Levy, my best friend, fellow bookworm, the one who reads my novel, decided to spend time with Lisanna. I know I sound selfish, but it just hurts me so much.

***Flashback ends***

"Hey, Lucy!"

I looked up right away. That was Natsu who spoke to me for the first time in six months. Still, I can't help but feel that something bad will happen, so I put on a fake smile and replied to him.

"Hey, Natsu. How was your day?"

"Lucy, can I ask you a favor?"

As soon as I heard those words, I braced myself for the worse. Because I've been taking solo missions lately, I actually became more observant. Seeing how he was calling me Lucy instead of Luce, and he has a serious expression, I can tell that it was bad news. Also, Lisanna has been going on missions with team Natsu instead of me, so maybe they are kicking me off the team to make room for Lisanna. **(AN: DETECTIVE LUCY!)**

"Well, Lisanna came back from the dead for six months already, and me, Gray, and Erza were very good friends with her, so can she take your place on the team?"

"Lucy, think about it, Lisanna was gone for two years, so we want to see how much she has improved, and you are kind of weak."

That was Erza. **(AN: When did she get here? O-O")** She thinks that I'm weak. I chuckled, and it seems like Natsu and Erza noticed, because they gave me a strange look. Still, THEY THINK THAT I AM WEAK? They didn't even look at me for the past six months, and they really think that I just sit there and do nothing? No, I went on missions to pay my rent, I was training to learn an advanced form of Celestial magic, and I became an S- class wizard three months ago. I beat Laxus in a battle, I can take down five dark guilds in a week, and I can summon more than six spirits at a time, the one thing that has never been accomplished until now. Oh, and I'm one of the Ten Wizard Saints. They have no right, NONE, to call me weak. And how can Lisanna improve her magic while she was I Edolas when Edolas has NO MAGIC. Sadly, Natsu just has to interrupt my thoughts.

"Lucy, from now on you are off of team Natsu. Actually, you should be quit Fairy Tail. We are the strongest guild in Fiore and you, a weakling have no position to be in it."

The whole guild were listening to the conversation, and everyone except for Juvia, Wendy, Romeo,, Gajeel, Evergreen, Bixlow, Freed, Laxus, Carla, and Lily, agreed with Natsu and Erza. The others who did not agree were gritting their teeth and clenching their fist in anger.

"Yeah Lucy, you always rely on us and your spirits to protect you. You lost twice in the GMG, which dragged us down. Now that you are out of the team and Lisanna is in it, we will be much stronger and we will get our missions done quicker. Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore and we are…."

Gray never got to finish his sentence because Juvia finished for him.

"….a bunch of liars"

"What!", "what is going on?", "Juvia is talking back to Gray?", "Lucy should really get out of here" were the responses of Fairy Tail, but what Juvia said darkened the mood even more.

"Juvia chose to be in Fairy Tail because Gray told me that Fairy Tail Is a place where people can find a family that cares about them. Juvia believed you guys because you keep on saying that you will fight for your nakama and you will always protect your nakama and will defeat anyone who hurts your nakama. Now, Juvia knows this is all a lie because Fairy Tail is the one hurting their nakama. Everyone here says that it doesn't matter if you are weak or strong; you are still considered nakama in Fairy Tail. Natsu went to Sabertooth to beat them up because they kicked out Yukino because they claimed that she was weak, but that is exactly what he is doing to Lucy now. This guild is just a bunch of liars, except for a few certain people."

"Juvia calm down, it's no big deal," said Gray while putting his hand on Juvia's shoulder. To surprise, Juvia slapped gray instead of blushing like the guild expected her to do.

Suddenly, Natsu shouted, "Hey look, the weakling's crying!" Everyone turned toward Lucy, only to see her bangs covering her eyes and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. But to everyone's surprise (once again) when Lucy looked up, she wasn't crying, but rather, laughing.

Lucy finally calmed down and said, "So you think I'm weak, right? Well then, let's have a battle, everyone who thinks I'm weak is on team Natsu's team and everyone who knows I'm not weak is on my team."

Everyone agreed and they all went outside to battle. Lucy smirked and said the two words that caused the mayhem to start.

"Battle Begin"

**Scarlet: So, how was it?**

**Laxus and Gajeel: Horrible**

**Scarlet: *Crying* Even if it is horrible, you don't have to be so blunt about it. Plus this is my first fan fiction.**

**Lucy: Laxus, Gajeel, you made the author cry. Now apologize.**

**Laxus/Gajeel: No way, Blondie/Bunny girl**

**Lucy: WHY YOU-**

**Scarlet- *sniffles* It's ok, Lucy. I'll just make then wear frilly pink dresses and lose to Natsu in the next chapter.**

**Laxus/Gajeel: *Looks at each other* NO WAY! *bows down* Oh great Scarlet, please forgive us and your story is great.**

**Lucy: *Laughs* Scarlet doesn't own fairy tail, but if she did, Laxus and Gajeel will always wear pink**

**Scarlet: Thank you for doing the disclaimer, Lucy. Now, where is Gajeel and Laxus?**

**Gajeel and Laxus: 8Hides in the dark corner and shudders***

**Scarlet: Well, sorry if you don't like the story so far, or if everyone is too OCC, but this is my first Fan fiction and I'm a new author. I created this account less than a week ago, so forgive me if this is horrible. But please, tell me your honest opinion about this story, and don't forget to rate and review. I will try to update ASAP.**


	2. The Birth Of Wolves' Eclipse

**No One's POV**

"Battle Begin"

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Solid Script: Fire"

"Guns Magic: Tornado Blast"

"Guns Magic: Big Bazooka"

"Ice Make: Arrows"

"Reequip: Heaven's Wheel Amour: Dance, my swords!"

"Soul Extinction"

"Beast Soul, Lizard man"

"Purple Rain"

"Lightning Card"

"Smoke Crush"

"Wood Make: The Distance between Two is forever"

All those attacks were heading toward Lucy, who didn't do anything. Just as she was about to get hit, who whispered, "Starlight Shield." Instantly, a golden yellow sphere appeared around Lucy, and all the attacks collided into it. As the smoke cleared, everyone smirked, thinking that they won, but there smirks were soon gone, and the only sound was everyone but Lucy's team jaws dropping. In front of them, was an unharmed Lucy. She didn't have a single scratch, and there was not a single tear in her clothes. She just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Is that all you got?" Lucy said, and Natsu replied," Heck, no. Fire Dragon's Wi-" Natsu never got a chance to finish because Lucy gave him a hard punch in the stomach, followed by a roundhouse kick, which sent him toward some trees, and the force broke five of them. Everyone's eyes literally popped out from their heads, when they saw one of their strongest members defeated like that.

"Starlight beam!" A golden beam then hit Mira, knocking her back. Everyone looked at Lucy again, and around her hands, there was a circle of light. Everyone was thinking the same thing: "How did she get so strong" There was silence until Mira shouted, "Satan Soul: Halphas"

"Soul Extinction"

"Reequip: Purgatory Amour"

Mira and Erza, the two strongest female members, attacked at the same time, but right then, Lucy opened her eyes, held both of her hands in front of her, and said, " Shooting Star." A huge light hit both Mira and Erza, and nearly knocked then unconscious. When they were barely awake, Lucy started glowing and a cloak appeared on her. When people saw that cloak, they instantly paled, because they knew that familiar symbol. On Lucy was the Ten Wizard Saints Cloak.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I am the strongest one of the Ten Wizard Saints. My spirits known me as the Princess of Stars. I use lost celestial magic. I am the one who will crush this traitorous guild. Circle of Stars!"

As soon as I said that, a ring of stars surrounded everyone.

"Iron Dragon's Roar"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar"

"Sky Dragon's Roar"

Fairy Tail let out a breath of relief as soon as they heard that, thinking that Laxus, Gajeel, and Wendy were on their side, but their relief was short lived as soon as they realized that the attacks were heading toward them, and half of the members were knocked out. The remaining half of the members asked Lucy who was on her side,

"Oh, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel, Romeo, Raijinshuu, Carla, and Lily are on my side. Since I'm feeling merciful today, I'll end this quickly

_Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

_All the Stars Far and Wide…_

Gray cursed out loud when he heard this familiar spell, only to be silenced by Juvia's Water Slicer.

_Show me thy Appearance_

_With such shine…_

_Oh Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the Ruler of the Stars…_

_Aspect become Complete_

_Open thy Malevolent Gate_

_Oh 88 Stars of thy Heaven_

_Shine!_

_**Urano Metria!**_

A volley of planets and stars surrounded me and pelted the remaining members (some were secretly sent at Natsu and Erza) knocking them out cold. After that, we marched up to master's office to quit the guild since all of us were still pretty angry. We got our guild marks removed, and decided to go to Lunaton Village **(AN: Made up village)** to start a new guild. Lunaton was an 8 hour train ride from Magnolia, which was torture for Laxus and Gajeel, but a comedy show for the rest of us, until Wendy took pity on them and casted _**Troia**_. Finally, Juvia spoke up and asked, "Hey Lucy, Juvia is wondering what our know guild will be called." Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. "Er...actually I haven't really thought about it." At my reply, everyone either sweat dropped or face palmed. "Well, do you guys have any ideas?" We all wrote our idea on a piece of paper and Lucy read it out loud.

Laxus: Lightning Phoenix

Gajeel: Iron Dragons

Wendy: Free Skies

Juvia: Sea Lions

Romeo: Devil Horns

Freed: The Lone Souls

Bixlow: Knightly Dolls

Evergreen: Fairy Queen

Carla: Whatever Wendy Chooses

Lily: Clashing Swords

**Wendy's POV**

After nee-chan read what everyone wrote, we all sweat dropped, and Bixlow commented, "Okay, we all have no sense of imagination," and everyone agreed. A few minutes later, an argument started about the guild name. Good thing we are in a private, soundproofed cabin, but my ears hurt TT-TT **(AN: Poor Wendy)** "Guys?" no reply. "EVERYONE, BE QUIET!" Of course, everyone shut up because I almost never raise my voice.

"Well, since the village's name is Lunaton, and whenever I think of "Luna", I think of moon. The animal I think of for moon is a wolf, and what I fascinate me the most about the moon is solar and lunar eclipses, or in other words, just eclipses. So if you put them together, it is Wolf Eclipse, but that is only one wolf, so is we want more, it will be Wolves Eclipse, but it will sound cooler it the eclipse belongs to us, so our guild name should be Wolves' Eclipse. Also, it will be perfect since wolves is strong in a pack, but is weak if it is all alone, without help or company from anyone, kind of like us. **(AN: I actually don't know if it is true with wolves, but humans need other people to be strong.)** "

"…" silence from anyone

"WENDY, YOU ARE A GENIOUS!"

Ouch, my poor ears. TT-TT

**Romeo's POV**

Wow, Wendy is so smart, and strong, and talented, and cute. *blush*

"Wendy, that is perfect for the guild name and it also gives us a mysterious vibe"

Wendy blushed at my compliment. She is so pretty. *blush* I think I should end my point of view here before I embarrass myself, or Scarlet embarrass me, being the RoWen fan she is.**( AN: How does he know?)**

**Lucy's POV**

"Okay everyone, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think Laxus should be the guild master." Everyone stared at me like at was crazy, except for the Raijinshuu, who of course, respected Laxus as the guild master. "Juvia actually agrees with Lucy. Even though Lucy is the most powerful one, Laxus has the most knowledge about being a guild master, and if Laxus becomes a dictator, it will be easy for us to overthrow him." The last response received a complaint from Laxus, but it got everyone, including Gajeel, to agree.

**Tine Skip 1 week later (still Lucy's POV)**

"Okay, we got all the forms filled out so now we are an official guild! Oh, I forgot to say, but we got new guild members that all of you should know." I opened the door to reveal…

**Scarlet: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Freed: Why'd you stop there?**

**Scarlet: Suspense**

**Evergreen: The fighting scene was horrible**

**Scarlet: I know…..**

**Bixlow: Scarlet does not own Fairy Tail, but if she did, it will be a disaster**

**Scarlet: You don't have to be so blunt about it….**

**Sorry the fighting scene was horrible, but I want to thank AnimeLuver778 and Naluforever632 for the kind reviews in the last chapter. Please review and rate! I'll give you virtual chocolate :D**


	3. The New Members

**No One's POV**

…Crime Sorciere **(AN: Ha-ha, didn't see that coming, did you?)**

Everyone had on a shocked expression (except for Lucy), until Freed broke the silence. "Wait, isn't Crime Sorciere already a guild and is wanted by the council?" Everyone nodded in agreement but is still confused.

Lucy, understanding why everyone was so quiet and shocked, explained. "While I was filling out papers for the guild, I saw them talking to the council members. They say that Crime Sorciere will be freed, but they need someone that they can trust to watch over them. At first, they considered Fairy Tail, but decided against it, seeing how reckless and rebellious they are. I offered them another choice, which is joining Wolves' Eclipse, and being one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the council let me have them join the guild."

There was silence once again until Bixlow finally said that that is understandable. Laxus finally declared Crime Sorciere is now part of Wolves' Eclipse, so mow, let's build a guild hall!"

**Time Skip 3 days later Freed's POV**

"Guys, Juvia still thinks that we are missing something?" I thought about it. "I agree with Juvia. We have a guild hall, a guild name, a master, people in the guild, and permission from the council to start a guild, so what are we missing?" We all thought about it until Jellal answered for us "…I think you guys forgot to design a guild mark"

"…" silence from everyone. "Now I really feel like an idiot," said Gajeel. I understand how he feels. I mean, a guild mark is one of the most important things to have in a guild, so how did we forget it?

**Carla's POV**

Everyone here is just a bunch of idiots. How did they forget the guild mark?

**Ultear's POV**

Idiots

**Romeo's POV**

"Guys? Instead of calling us idiots in your head, I think we should design a guild mark."

"How does the brat know I was calling then idiots?" I chose not to reply to that, but to answer Ultear's question, Scarlet made me and Wendy very smart.

**Wendy's POV**

Oh, I have a great idea for the guild mark! "Nee-chans, Onee-sans, Romeo, I have an idea for the guild mark."

"What is it Wendy?"

"How about a shadow of a wolf howling at a lunar eclipse? The sky can be the color of the guild mark they choose."

Evergreen spoke up, "Wendy is full of good ideas lately. First the guild name and now the guilds mark. She might as well be the guild master." I blushed at that, but it was a nice ego-boost.

**Lucy's POV**

I'm so proud of me and my friends. I mean, look at what we can do in three days. We built a guild hall with about ten times less people contributing and so much faster than Fairy Tail. The guild has five floors. The first floor is the main floor, with tables and a bar with at least 100 different kinds of drinks. We decided that Meredy could be the bartender. The second floor was the S-class floor. So far, the S-class is Juvia, Gajeel, Ultear, Jellal, and me. The third floor has Laxus's office, the computer room, and everything needed for entertainment. The fourth floor was the boys' dorms and the fifth floor is the girl's dorms. There was also attic for storage. Everyone had an id card that identifies them as a member of the guild, if they are an s-class, and is also there room key. Each ID card has a spell on it so it will always come back to you if you lose it. Unless you choose to room with someone, we each get a private room. On our doors were wolves painted on that represents us. They door were sliding doors too. There are stairways and elevators leading us toward each floor. Outside, there is a swimming pool and a court that can change into any type of court you want. There is also a field of grass and a little zoo. In the front of the guild, There is a beautifully crafted sign that said "Wolves' Eclipse" (courtesy of Gajeel), with two sculptures of wolves howling on each side of the sign. Did I mention that the guild hall is made out of marble? Now only one thing we need to do: finish decorating the guild hall. (It wasn't painted yet and there was almost no furniture.)

**Laxus's POV**

"Okay, I think it is time to decorate the guild. Evergreen, Juvia, Ultear, and Meredy, you guys buy stuff to decorate the guild hall and the girls' dorms Guild hall meaning the first floor, the S-class floor. Freed, Jellal, and Romeo, you guys buy stuff to decorate the hall of the boys' dorm and weapons. Gajeel and Bixlow, you make sculptors to decorate the outside of the hall. Wendy, since you are the best artist out of all of us, can you design the guild mark and paint start painting the guild hall? Lucy, your job is the most important. Look up people to invite to the guild, and see if we can get more missions."

Everyone agreed and went to work.

**Juvia's POV**

"Juvia, come, we are going to the mall"

"Okay, Juvia is coming!"

"Hmmmm…. Do you think the fairy tail members will make good statues?"

That response got weird looks from Ultear and Meredy, which Evergreen noticed.

"Oh don't look at me like that; I just have the power to turn people to stone if they look at me while my glasses are off."

"Juvia thinks we should reintroduce each other!"

"That's a very good idea Juvia, my name is Meredy, and I use Maguilty Sense."

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur, and I use the lost magic Arc of Time."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, and I use water magic."

"My name is Evergreen, and I use Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic."

"Hey, Ultear, Evergreen, and Juvia, we arrived at the mall."

**Evergreen's POV**

Okay, girls, we should split up. I'll go with Juvia, and Ultear and Meredy can go together."

_**Time Skip: 3 hours later (No one's POV)**_

When the four girls arrive, they were carrying 10 shopping bags each. "Okay, we should have enough for now." Everyone agreed with Evergreen, but Juvia spoke up, "Juvia doesn't think we can carry all these stuff all the way back to the guild hall."

Everyone looked at each other and agreed. Wolves' eclipse was 2 miles from here, and they have no form of transportation. All the girls looked at each other in silence until Ultear said,

"Hey look, there are the boys, lets "ask" _cough*force*cough _them to carry our shopping bags." The girls made a silent agreement before running toward the boys.

**The boys' POV (Jellal, Freed, and Romeo)**

_***Thinking***_

_The girls are here, but why are they charging at us with all those shopping bags._

_Wait, girls charging at us while carrying shopping bags?_

…

_Uh-oh_

_**RUN!**_

Sadly, they didn't make it very far because they got tackled by the girls.

_**Times skip 10 minutes later (Scarlet's POV) **_**(AN: Yes, I have a POV)**

So the group of 7 walked from Lunaton Mall to Wolves' Eclipse, Freed and Jellal carrying 17 shopping bags each and the girls and Romeo carrying 3 bags each, and Romeo is eating ice-cream.

Let see what everyone is thinking:

Jellal: How come Romeo only carries 3 bags? He is already 14

Freed: Lucky boy….Girls are torture machines

Evergreen: Team Natsu will make nice statues for target practice, Mira and her siblings will make a good statue for a scarecrow…. **(Let's stop reading Evergreen's mind)**

Meredy: So what should my room look like?

Ultear: _Twinkle, Twinkle little star… _**(Me: O-O)**

Juvia: And then I'll rip him to pieces and feed him to the fish…You better watch your back, Gray **(Me: So scary…*shudders*)**

Romeo: This ice-cream is yummy ^-^ **(Me: *sweat drop*)**

**Back at the Guild (Lucy's POV)**

Okay, done recruiting. The first person should be here in 3…2…1…

**BAM**

**?'s POV**

As I kicked open the doors to the guild, I held up my invite. I had to laugh at everyone's expressions.

My eyes landed on Juvia, who asked, "Don't you belong in another guild…."

"I did, but once I got the invite, I couldn't turn it down."

The person who invited me to join the guild, Lucy, was the first one to greet me.

"Welcome to Wolves' Eclipse…

…Lyon"

**Scarlet: Yay! Finally done with chapter 3 **

**Juvia: Juvia thinks that Scarlet should calm down a bit and rest**

**Scarlet: Ugh…I hate being sick.**

**Wendy: Here is some chicken noodle soup**

**Scarlet: Thanks Wendy! ^-^**

**Juvia: Why Lyon-sama and Crime Sorciere?**

**Scarlet: Simple, it is a nice twist, and the readers won't expect it**

**Juvia and Wendy: That's for sure**

**Scarlet: Juvia can you do the dis-**

**Juvia: Scarlet-sama doesn't own Fairy Tail, because if she did, Wendy will be the main character**

**Wendy:*blushes***

**Scarlet: So true**

**Thank you LucyXHeartifiliaXFan and AnimeLuver778 for reviewing. AnimeLuver778, you have a great taste for chocolate. And Chu-Baby-Panda, I just got your review for chapter 1, and thank you for the compliment. ^-^ Chocolate for you guys. :D **

**Lucy's Powers that are revealed so far:**

**Starlight Shield: A dome-like shield appears around Lucy and protects her from attacks**

**Starlight Beam: A golden laser-like beam shoots the enemy (Kind of like the bullet/guns that Tris and her mother use in the **_**Divergent **_**movie at the end)**

**Shooting Star: A miniature star the size of a basketball appears and shoots rapidly at the enemy, and it is also surrounded be little stars, like ninja stars. Lucy can summon two stars, and it is extremely painful if you get hit**

**Circle of Stars: A circle of stars surround the enemy and if anyone tries to escape, they get attacked by the stars**

**Urano Metria: Exactly like what it is in the anime/manga, but is more painful and Lucy can control where it goes.**

**Thank You for reading. Sorry there is not much action is this chapter, but hopefully, chapter 4 will be up soon. Rate and review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I get, and the more motivated I get, the faster I will be able to update. Until next time, readers. **

**-Scarlet Forest**

**3/31/14**


	4. At Fairy Tail

**Scarlet's POV**

Let's see what is going on at Fairy Tail, shall we? Actually, you don't really have a choice if you want to read this.

**At Fairy Tail, after Lucy and the gang left, Natsu's POV**

"Ugh, I can't believe I got beaten up by such a weakling."

Everyone nodded in agreement, even Icicle Pop.

"Flame Brain's right for once, when did she get this strong?" You all should know who said this

The She Mons- *cough* I mean, Erza, who was in deep thought, finally spoke up. "When did she become a wizard saint? I'm not the only one who saw that, right?"

Everyone nodded their head in, that they all saw the famous cloak on the weakling **(AN: You know Natsu, if you get defeated by a "weakling" that also makes you weak, right?) **

Master came out of his office, everyone ask him questions. He was getting annoyed, so I decided to ask him more questions since I am his favorite child. **(AN: Sometimes, I wonder if he thinks, or uses his brain -_-") ** "Brats, me and First Master have an announcement to make."

**Mira's POV**

I heard Master and looked up to see Master and Mavis with a serious expression, Wait…, MASTER AND MAVIS WITH A SERIOUS EXPRESSION. This must be serious than. I looked around and saw everyone else chatting and fighting, so I decided to do my usual job of silencing them, but master already beat me to it.

"I said…LISTEN UP BRATS! THIS IS SERIOUS!" He changed into his titan form, so I knew that this was serious.

Everyone finally quieted down, and they looked at master, expecting good news. Oh, how wrong we are.

**Master Makarov's POV**

I looked down at the brats, disappointed in them. Even though I didn't look at her, I knew that First was disappointed and angry, no, fuming.

"Because of your rash actions today, I lost ten of my children. Does anyone know who they are?"

The first replay was kind of expected.

"Weak-" I glared at then "Lucy, right?" I nodded

"Who were the other nine that left?"

**Levy's POV**

"Gajeel"

When Master said that, I broke into tears, but no one noticed. Oh, Gajeel, I fell for you. How can you leave me for Lucy and her team? How can you leave the guild like that without saying goodbye? How can you leave ME? Since I've known him, I tried to get him to show some positive feelings. Most of the time, however, he only cares about fighting. I remember the countless times he protected me, all the times he was there for me, and all the time we spent together. All this time, I tried to get him to show positive feelings. When he got Lily, he showed happiness. When we were at the S- class exam, he showed care. Well I succeeded, but now, he left me. Well, as long as he shows positive feelings, then I won't be as mad.

**Gray's POV**

"Juvia"

At the second name that master said, my eyes widened in shock. Juvia left the guild? I never told her, but I fell for her the second I saved her from falling during the saved her during the phantom war. When she fell, she reminded me of a fallen angel, so beautiful, yet so lost in this big world. She reminded me of Ur before she died, accepting death and I couldn't save her, but this time, I could save my fallen angel. So I did just that. At that point, I knew I've fallen for her, but for the sake of my pride, I couldn't show it. I was ice and she was water, unattainable, unbreakable, flowing, and is part of me. Damn, if only I lowered my pride, not only will Juvia still be here, but everything will still be the same. I got to accept the fact that my fallen angel is out of my reach, and I got to let go of her.

**Erza's POV**

"Wendy"

When I heard her name on the list, I tensed. Wendy… After the incident with Oracion Seis and Cait Shelter, she became like a little sister to me. As she cried at the disappearance of her guild, I comforted her. She reminded myself of me when I was little. When I had to leave everything I know and care about behind (Sho, Millianna, Wally, Simon, Jellal, and Grandpa Rob) I remembered how much I cried every night, all alone, after that. I don't want her to feel all alone like I did. Luckily, at Fairy Tail, she never felt alone, but I guess what happened with Lucy destroyed her trust in us. What a horrible sister I am. I least she isn't alone anymore.

**Macao's POV**

"Romeo"

I heard my son's name and slammed the table. MY SON LEFT THE GUILD AND I DIDN'T NOTICE! I guess I am just a drunken idiot after all. All I ever wanted for him is for him to be happy. I failed. What kind of father am I? That is like having your son run away and you did not notice. I felt silent tears roll down my cheeks. Oh, the irony. I wanted my son to be happy, but I failed to notice how happy he is when he is with Lucy, Gajeel, Lily, Carla, Juvia, Raijinshuu, and of course, Wendy. As a father, I'm a failure, but at least he is happy now.

**Happy's POV**

"Lily and Carla"

I heard the names of the two other exceeds in the guild and stopped eating my fish. They were the two other exceeds in the guild. **(AN: Happy, you didn't need to say that twice)** They were my best friends other than Natsu.I MISS THEM ALREADY! **(AN: Sorry, I didn't know what to put for Happy)**

**Cana's POV**

"Laxus"

I heard his name and became sober. When I first met him, he was such a happy kid. During his teenage years, he changed. He became rebellious and harder to approach. I spent many years trying to get him to be happy again, but it never works. I guess always being compared to his grandfather and his father being excommunicated, he just, well, snapped. I never really got him to be happy again. Sadly, after what happened at the Fantasia Festival, he, like his father, was excommunicated. Well, it wasn't completely bad. I found out that deep in his heart, he really did love and care about all of us, he indirectly showed it when he failed to use Fairy Law. He didn't leave without telling his gramps to take care, though. That was the most care that he ever showed his grandpa in many years. Even though he left, at least he still has people with him that he cares about. Now, where is my alcohol?

**Mira's POV**

"Freed"

At his name, I dropped the glasses I was holding. Ever since he joined, he was so quiet and reserved, only trusting Laxus, Bixlow, and Evergreen. I tried to get him to come out of his shell, but didn't seem to succeed until what happened after the fighting festival. I admit it, I found myself falling for him. Now back to the topic, getting Freed to come out of his shell. After our fight when I first used Satan Soul for the first time since Lisanna's "death", I found this as the perfect time to talk to him about how we would be there for him. For the first time, I saw him show emotions. He cried. I was so happy then. He finally opened up to everyone else. Then, all this happened. He left. At least he still has people that he can open up to.

**Elfman's POV**

"Evergreen"

I heard this name and stopped saying "man." Of course that is what will happen. I got rid of her arrogant mask and saw the beauty underneath it, only to have her leave my side and put on the mask of distrust. Wow, I didn't know I can be so poetic. Every time she puts on her mask of arrogance, I would try to get her to show who she really is; a kind, beautiful, fairy. Sadly, the fairy flew out of my grasp and toward her friends. We grew closer during the S- class exam. She finally took off all her masks around me. Sure, sometimes she would pretend to be a bit arrogant, but I don't mind. At least I know the truth. Now, she has her mask of arrogance and distrust around me again. At least there are some people that she can trust enough to take off her mask to and reveal who she really is.

**No One's POV**

"Bixlow"

"Lucy, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, Romeo, Carla, Lily, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow have left the guild."

Master finally finished

"What do you mean they left they guild? What the heck happened while I was gone?"

Everyone's heads turned towards the door and stared, wide-eyed in shock and horror at the lone figure standing at the door.

**Scarlet: Here it is, Chapter 4 and Fairy Tail's POV**

**Loke: Bravo, Bravo**

**Aries: Good job, Scarlet. I'm sorry **

**Scarlet: Thank You, Loke and Aries. No need to apologize, Aries**

**Loke: So why are we here again instead of one of the main character.**

**Scarlet: Advertising**

**Aries and Loke: Huh?**

**Scarlet: Why, we are talking about my other story/ one shot/ song fic, of course**

**Aries: Oh, that *blushes***

**Loke: …**

**Scarlet: Yes "That" If you didn't already know, I published a song fic yesterday called *drum roll*…**

**We'll Meet Again, Even if it takes a Thousand Years**

**Loke: It is about how me and Aries felt when I was banned from the spirit world**

**Aries: Apparently, I was ready to wait forever to see Leo again, but he was ready to die without seeing me again**

**Loke: However, we both believed that we will see each other again, no matter what, even if it takes a thousand years**

**Aries: It is based off the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri**

**Scarlet: That's an excellent summary, you two**

**Loke and Aries: Thank You**

**Loke: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, if she did, Aries would be her first spirit**

**Scarlet: I would like to thank Sakamaki Hikaru, MzShellSan, Lord Revan Flame,LucyXHeartifilaXFan (again), and AnimeLuver778 (again) for reviewing. Thank you so much! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Rate, Review, Follow, and be sure to check out my other story. Bye! Sorry there wasn't anything about Wolves' Eclipse in this chapter.**

**-Scarlet**

**4/2/14**


	5. A Fairy's Anger

**Still at Fairy Tail ?'s POV**

"ANSWER ME! WHAT HAPPENED WHILE I WAS GONE?"

I looked at everyone in the guild, but no one dared to reply to me. Actually, no one even dared to look at me, except for that idiot Natsu.

"Simple, we kicked her off the team…"

Idiot never really got a chance to finish because of my next move

"Animal Soul: Tigress!" **(Yes, this mysterious person is Lisanna. I didn't say that she was in the guild at that time, did I? All her siblings attacked Lucy during the fight, but she wasn't there.)**

"YOU IDIOT! WHY WOULD YOU KICK LUCY OFF YOUR TEAM" In anger, I slashed him across the chest

"Owww… Lisanna, why did you do that? We kicked her off the team for you. After all, you are stronger than that weakling."

"I'm guessing that Lucy beat you up after that"

"No, Lucy beat us up after we all agreed that Lucy is too weak to be in the guild"

"YOU WHAT! LUCY IS STRONGER THAN ALL OF YOU IDIOTS COMBINED!"

"Lisanna, what do you mean?"

"Well, Mira, during those six months you were all ignoring her, she trained in the spirit world, became a wizard saint, became an S- class wizard, took ten- years missions and came back in a week and she also managed to-" Then, I got interrupted.

"-defeat us. Lucy Heartfillia defeated us. She is not the weakling you all claim her to be, she never was"

**Meanwhile, back in the Wolves' Eclipse Guild hall** **Meredy's POV**

Yay! We finally finished decorating the guild hall. Wendy did an amazing job painting wolves, along with Lucy's twin alien spirit (Gemini), who transformed into artists and help with the planting. Scorpio and the scary lad- I mean, Aquarius, helped us make the swimming pool, which actually looked like a private miniature beach. The adorable lamb (Aries) provides us with wool for furniture and walls for the training room, Libra helped us reach the high areas and helped get things to stick by changing the gravity. The sleeping cross (Crux) provided us with a library. The perverted bull (Taurus) helped chop things with his ax. Crab guy (Cancer) helped decorate the guild. Virgo helped with the building, supplying, and gardening (not without asking Lulu for punishment). The fish like woman and son (Pisces) helps supply water, and ironically, seafood (they were in their human forms). The gout man (Capricorn) helped us with building and offered to train us. The human horse (Sagittarius) helped us with the training room and supplied us with bow and arrows. Finally, the playboy (Leo/ Loke) also offered to help train us and helped us paint the night sky, not without flirting with all of us. Lyra helped us with music, while Pyxis helped us make a map room. **(AN: Lucy has been training along the way, so she can summon all of her celestial spirits at once now)**

While Lucy's spirit was a HUGE help, we all did our parts in decorating the guild too. Ultear used her time of arc magic to restore old things so we can put it in the guild. So also used her time of arc magic to restore jewels that were buried (gold, diamond, emeralds, the money jewels, etc.). Jellal used meteor to go to places faster to get things, and to reach high places, such as the balcony, which he worked with Libra to build. Freed made runes around the guild to warn us if there was ever an attack on the guild, or is anyone from other guilds are trying to get in (such as Natsu). Evergreen made some stone statues of plants **(AN: Imagine that her stone eyes allow her to do that) **Bixlow made wooden statues that will come to life in case of an attack. Laxus supplied us with electricity. Lyon and Gajeel made things out of ice and metal. Romeo used his rainbow magic to decorate the guild and set traps. Wendy, as you all know, painted the guild and made the guild mark. Juvia made some water works, water slides, and fountains. Yes, we have an amusement park in the guild. Carla and Lily lifted people to places they can't reach. Finally, I just placed things around. Well, at least now the guild members are now closer to each other.

**Lyon's POV**

"Hey Lyon- Sama, why did you decide to join the guild?" I smiled at Juvia's question.

"Well, Juvia, I felt like Lamia Scale wasn't the place for me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I just felt kind of, well, lonely"

"Huh"

I thought about it for a second. Why did I leave Lamia Scale?

"Well, everyone at Lamia Scale has someone for them, so I just didn't feel as close to the other guild members as I used to. When Lucy sent me the invite for the new guild, I just couldn't ignore it, and after a few hours of thinking about it, I decided to join."

Juvia smiled at my story. I smiled back, but then, I realized something.

"Hey Juvia?"

"Yes Lyon- Sama?"

"Why did you guys leave Fairy Tail?"

Juvia's expression darkened, but she still answered my question…sort of

"That is a story for Lucy to tell and for everyone else to hear"

Lucy seem to have heard our conversation

"Juvia, I think that they should know. After all, we can't keep this secret forever. They'll have to know sometime. Better now than later."

I saw Juvia with a serious face agreeing with Lucy. The Raijinshuu, Romeo, Wendy, and Gajeel appeared out of nowhere, but they each had a serious face. I braced for myself for the sad story and just hoped that after the story, I wouldn't march to Fairy Tail and punch Gray in the face.

**Jellal's POV**

I heard Lucy call for us to gather around. As I approached, I saw the seriousness in the situation. There was practically a serious aura being emitted from them.

"We are going to tell you about what happened at Fairy Tail." Lucy said that in such a serious voice, it was just scary.

"Everyone better SHUT UP during the story or you will get an iron pillar heading toward your face." I shut up after that, but I still felt the chill down my spine at the tone of Gajeel's voice

**Lucy tells about what happened in chapter one and the fight (AN: Sorry, I'm feeling lazy and wanted to get this chapter done ASAP)**

"WHAT!?"

My brain was on overload. Erza would do that? I loved her and thought that she would NEVER do that to a friend/ nakama/ family. **(Thank you AnimeLuver778 for this idea of Jellal's reaction) **I guess I was wrong. I feel several feelings rush though me. Anger, sadness, pity, disappointment, betrayal, shock, frustration, etc. This will take a while to get used to. I looked around and saw everyone with the same expression. I guess they actually didn't quit the guild; they were driven out of it.

**Lyon's POV**

That's it. Gray is definitely going down the next time I see him. For now, I have to comfort Juvia, who is sobbing with Wendy.

**Juvia's POV**

After Lucy finished with the story, I started crying with Wendy. We cried together until I felt someone patting my back. With tear stained eyes, I looked up to see Lyon with a sad expression. I cried on his shoulder, and he just hugged and comforted me. With him, I felt safer than I have ever been in my entire life. I was wrong. Gray isn't the one for me. Lyon was the one that was always there for me, the one who comforted me, and the one who retuned my feelings. When I finally stopped crying, I looked up and stared. Apparently, Lyon was watching me, and when I looked up, our eyes met. We moved closer and closer until

Our lips met

**Wendy's POV**

The whole guild was looking at Lyon and Juvia. The girls were trying to hold in their squeals, and the boys were smirking. When they finally separated, both blushed… a lot. Then it was my turn to blush as I just remembered what happened

**Flashback**

Juvia and I were crying together, when Lyon took Juvia. Soon, I felt someone hugging me for comfort and looked up to see Romeo. He nodded and I sobbed onto his chest.

"It's okay to cry, Wendy. Just let it all out. You'll feel better. I will always be there for you, I promise"

He continues to comfort me until I stopped crying. When I did, I was shocked. Juvia and Lyon were kissing! ***inner squeal***

**Flashback ends**

Sometimes, I'm so glad that Mira isn't here.

Suddenly I heard Lucy call

"Everyone, our new members are here!"

We all crowded in front of the door

"Now, before I opened these doors, I want to tell you something. These people are just got out of prison and the Magic Council is counting on us to take care of them. So do NOT attack them."

We all agreed and when she opened the doors, we all were stunned.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HECK!?"

**Scarlet: Yay! I'm finally done with this chapter**

**Jellal: Scarlet, with these cliffhangers, I feel you want to get people to hate you**

**Ultear: I agree**

**Meredy: Yep**

**Scarlet: Hey, cliffhangers are what keep people reading**

**Meredy: True**

**Ultear: LyVia? Really?**

**Scarlet: A little bit of RoWen too ^-^**

**Jellal: Isn't Gruvia more popular?**

**Scarlet: LyVia needs more stories**

**Ultear: True**

**Scarlet: I'm tired.**

**Jellal: Why?**

**Scarlet: First of all, I'm almost always tired, and second, I updated 5 chapters for this story and made a LoRies one shot all on my first week of writing.**

**Ultear: Oh**

**Meredy: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, but if she did, there will be WAY more pairings**

**Scarlet: Sorry that this chapter took long time to write. I had a little writer's block, and when I was almost done, I had to go to a baby shower, and that took at least 3 hours -_-'' At least there was cake :P I hope you awesome readers enjoy this chapter :D Thank you to all my reviewers, and I PM'ed you all. Till next time ;D Thank you AnimeLuver778 for the description of Jellal's reaction! Please Rate, Review, and Follow**

**Reviews= Faster Updates= Happier Readers= A satisfied Scarlet :D**


	6. Getting to Know Each Other

**?'s POV at Wolves' Eclipse**

"So, we are finally here, eh?"

"Do you still have the invite; I don't want to get attacked before we even get our guild marks"

"Of course, I'm not an idiot, you know"

"Sure you aren't"

"Shut up"

"Be quiet, Lucy opened the doors"

Then we are greeted by silence

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Never mind

Ouch, my ears TT-TT

**Nobody's POV**

Standing in front of the door was none other than the …...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

….

….

…

….

….

Oracion Seis

Lucy was the first one to talk

"From now on, Oracion Seis is now part of Wolves' Eclipse"

Lyon sweat dropped, "Knowing the Magic Council, I'm not even going to ask."

Leaning against the doorframe was Midnight. He was surprisingly awake for once. His clothes changed to. His hair was back in the same style as it was when they first fought the Oracion Seis, before the time skip. He now wears a black sleeveless vest hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Other than that he looks the same.

Cobra had Cubellios wrapped around him. **(AN: Pretend that when Cubellios was transformed back to Kinana, the snake half was separated from the human half and stayed with Cobra) **He is wearing a white sports jacket and faded blue jeans with a pair of red and white sneakers. Other than that, he still looks the same.

Angel stood next to Cobra. She now wears a sleeveless blue and white dress that is feathered on the skirt and has silver rhinestones on the top, and is separated by a blue sash and over it she wore a short faded blue jacket that stops at her chest. Her hair is slightly curled and is held back with a hair band with small angel wings on the left of it.

Racer is wearing a red tee shirt with a black hoodie over it and red and black basketball shorts, finished with a pair of red and black running shoes. Other than that, he still looks the same.

Everyone looked around.

"Where is the rest of the Oracion Seis?"

Angel was the first one to talk.

"Well, you all know that Imitatia was really a doll, and the other two are still in jail for some things they did in prison."

**Gajeel's POV**

"Zzzzzz"

Everyone sweat dropped and turned to Goth boy (Midnight), who was sleeping soundly on his flying carpet

"How the heck does he fall asleep so fast? He was awake and standing literally a minuet ago. More importantly, where did the rug come from?" That was my only thought, but I chose not to ask

To my surprise, snake boy answered

"Midnight can fall asleep whenever he wants to, and about the carpet, only Midnight knows where it comes from."

I gave him a strange look, and he just points at his ears, and I responded with a face palm.

"Hey, guys, we have to learn how to prevent Cobra from listening to our thoughts." Everyone agreed with Bixlow. Cobra just smirked.

**Wendy's POV**

"Wendy, can you give us the guild stamp?"

As soon as Lucy- nee said that, I nodded and rushed to get the guild stamp.

As soon as I came back, I made an announcement.

"There will be some changes in the guild mark. Instead of the sky being the color that you choose, it will be the wolf and the moon that will be the color that you choose."

Everyone nodded in agreement

Lucy: Lower left of her stomach, gold

Wendy: Left shoulder, sky blue

Romeo: Right shoulder, dark purple

Juvia: Back of her left shoulder, dark blue

Gajeel: Right bicep, silver

Laxus: Right bicep, yellow

Freed: Back of his neck, pale green

Evergreen: Left of her neck, emerald green

Bixlow: Right of his neck, blackish blue

Jellal: Right bicep, same shade as his hair

Ultear: Left thigh, purple

Meredy: Right thigh, pink

Lyon: Left part of his chest, whitish blue (same color as his hair)

Midnight: Left bicep, black

Cobra: Right shoulder, red

Angel: Right thigh, white

After I finished stamping them (Romeo helped me with Laxus's and Lyon's, I was too embarrassed.) They all looked satisfied.

"Okay, we only need a few more people and the council will start."

Everyone cheered in happiness.

"Hey, everyone, Lucy is going to make a speech and tell us about the guild"

We looked around until we heard Lucy call us from the second floor.

"When did she even get up there?"

**Lucy's POV**

"First of all, in case any of you are wondering how I got up here so fast, it's one of my powers called starlight's light. It gives me the ability to turn into light and move, and since light travels so quickly, I'm practically teleporting."

Everyone seems to have understand how I got up here so fast now, but I have to get back on topic

"Second, I'm here to talk about the guild. We will go through strict training, but first, here are some basic rules

Never betray the guild

Never treat another member like trash, weak or strong, failure or not

Accept all the guild members since we all have a troubled past

Do not reveal secret information about the guild or its members

Never go on a solo mission unless stated otherwise. We want you to be as close to other members as possible, and that means no isolating yourself. Got that Midnight?

Always be there for each other

You are now a wolf. Stand tall and be proud. Never let anything ruin your pride about being a wolf. Never let anyone talk bad or even think badly about this guild without knowing our true powers for they are the actual weak ones. STAND TALL AND BE PROUD!

There are more rules that are coming

Everyone looked at me, agreeing to the rules. Suddenly, we all seem to have the same thought. Everyone suddenly did a fist pump and at the same time, made a wolf's head with their hands (Index finger and pinky pointing up, while your other fingers extend and meet at the tip, like a wolf's mouth) When our "wolves" are made, we immediately brought them down so they are right next to our guild marks. We did it in such a perfect union that it was creepy. It was a sign that says "the wolves are coming down at you, but never alone." At this, we all smiled and cheered. Even Midnight, who was awake for the speech." Sadly, I decided to ruin the moment

Now, for the training schedules

Capricorn and Leo agreed to help us with our training. My other spirits will help too.

"Open, Gate of the Goat and Gate of the Lion, Capricorn and Leo!"

Loke and Capricorn appeared and started to explain the training schedule

5:00- Meditate for 2 hours

7:00- Jog 5 miles

7:30- breakfast

8:00- Exercise

8:30- Weapon Practice

9:30- Break

9:40- Strength Exercise

10:30- Magic Building

12:00- Lunch

1:00- Study

1:30- Physical Fighting

2:30- Defense

3:30- Strategy Making

4:00- Survival Skills

5:00- Finished

Every end of the month, there will be a test to see how much you learned." Capricorn and Leo finally finished.

"…"

"Lucy, your spirits are trying to kill us" said Cobra

Of course, everyone agreed with him.

**Nobody's POV**

Angel finally said something

"Hey, let's introduce each other"

"Midnight, I use reflector magic, some dark magic, and personification magic."

"Racer, I use slowing magic and vehicle magic."

"I'm Angel, and I use celestial magic and angel magic"

"Cobra and I use Poison Dragon Slaying Magic and sound magic"

"Hi, I'm Jellal and I can use Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, Fire Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Self-Destruction Spells, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and magic staves.

"My name is Meredy, and I use Maguilty Sense."

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur, and I use the lost magic Arc of Time."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, and I use water magic."

"My name is Evergreen, and I use Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic."

"Laxus, Lighting Dragon Slayer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Freed Justine and I'm a use Dark Ecriture, Darkness Magic, and Jutsu Shiki."

"I'm Bixlow and I can use Seith Magic and Figure Eyes."

"Hi, I'm Lucy and my magic will not be revealed yet, but I can use celestial magic."

"I'm Wendy, and I'm a sky dragon slayer and can use healing magic."

"I'm Romeo and I can use rainbow fire."

"Gajeel, iron dragon slayer"

"I'm Lyon, pupil of Ur, and I use Ice magic."

"That should be about everyone, and now for our new members" Lucy said in excitement"

"I'm Frosch, and Exceed"

"I'm Lector, also an Exceed"

Everyone stared in confusion

Evergreen finally asked

"Wait, if you are here, where are your partners"

"In Sabertooth, of course. Where else would they be? Can we get our guild marks now?" Lector answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Everyone stared in confusion, until they were interrupted by a feminine voice

"I have an invitation to join the guild- wait, Sorano- nee, is that you?"

Angel, looked up, wide eyed with surprise

"No way, it's really you, Yukino."

**Scarlet: Sorry I didn't update in a while**

**Angel: its okay since you put my sister in the story**

**Scarlet: It was suggested by Yuki- chan, or ****Yuki-StarlightBlue-Heartfillia**** as most of you might know her as**

**I can't believe that so many people guessed that it will be Oracion Seis. As you can probably imagine, I was quite surprised. **

**Oh, I have a very bad taste in fashion as you can probably tell, so if you want to suggest some clothing for any of the members, be my guest**

**Oh, I forgot to mention, I deleted We'll Meet Again, Even if It Takes a Thousand Years for reasons**

**I have to cut it short since I'm busy, but until next time. **

**Rate, review, and Follow**

**-Scarlet**

**4/8/14**


	7. Reunion

**Angel's POV**

I can't believe it. Once again I'm reunited with my sister. Wow, she changed a lot. Her hair grew three inches below her shoulders and she is now wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt with a light blue skirt that reaches up to her knees and has a slit that starts at her mid-thigh on the right side of her skirt. Suddenly, I snapped back to reality and glomped her.

"Yukino, I can't believe it's really you."

I felt tears running down my cheeks, and when we separated, I realized that she was crying too.

"Sorano, they said that you would be in jail for life, how did you get here?"

"Well, because I didn't cause any more trouble, Lucy managed to convince the council to release me."

We then heard a cough behind us, interrupting us from our conversation.

"Well, if that emotional moment is over, can we get to the point about why Frosch and Lector are here without Rouge and Sting?"

I glared at Lightning Face for ruining our happy reunion, but secretly, I wanted to know too."

**Nobody's POV**

Lector and Frosch blinked in confusion until they both replied, "Ohhhhh" simultaneously.

"Fro has a letter from Rouge-kun for you guys. Of course, all the girls squealed at his adorableness, especially when Fro handed then a letter.

_Wolves' Eclipse,_

_ My partner and I decided to accept your invitation to join your guild, for Sabertooth is not the best place for us, especially after our loss at the Grand Magic Games. We wish to start fresh at your guild. However, there is something that holds us back. You see, people that decide to quit the guild are considered weak are beaten up to the brink of death in order to leave the guild. If we do survive the assault, we would not be able to make it to Lunaton alive. We request a group to help us survive the assault. We apologize for the inconvenience, and if you are unable to send someone, we understand. Please give Frosch and Lector your answer to be delivered and if you do accept, please state the time you'll arrive so we have time to prepare. Thank you and once again, I apologize for the inconvenience._

_Rogue Cheney_

Once Lucy finished reading the letter, everyone all looked up to see her smirking creepily.

"So, the people that will be going to Sabertooth are Angel, Yukino, Ultear, and Meredy. Any objections?"

Of course there were objections from the guys.

"Hey, why are they going?"

"No fair, I want to go"

"Wouldn't it be faster if you sent some guys?'

"Only girls? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

Of course, after hearing the last two comments, every girl sent a death glare to the guys, whose minds are scarred forever from the glare.

Finally, a good question was asked by Ultear.

"As much as I resent the guys' comments, I agree. I mean, why us, wouldn't it be faster if you sent at least one guy?"

Lucy nodded in understanding.

"First of all, I want to destroy their pride when their while guild gets destroyed by four girls, and I want to hurt Sting's pride and the guys' pride."

Everyone sweat dropped at her reasoning

"Second, you and Meredy are very powerful and would make a great team. Yukino is also very powerful and I would like her to show Sabertooth what she is made of. And finally, Angel is once again, extremely powerful and I'm pretty sure she would like to torture and kill Sabertooth for what they did to Yukino"

At this, Angel's head snapped up

"What did Sabertooth do to Yukino?"

Everyone shuddered at the tone of her voice, and only Lucy was brave enough to answer.

"After her loss at the GMG, the master threw grapes at her…"

Angel growled when she heard that, and everyone started backing away.

"…had her remove her own guild mark…"

Angel looked like she was ready to explode, so Frosch and Lector left to deliver the message before they saw her wrath, knowing what happened to Yukino

"…after forcing her to strip completely bare, undergarments and all, and calling her trash, all happening in front of the entire guild."

"THAT'S IT, SABERTOOTH IS SO DEAD. ULTEAR, MEREDY, YUKINO, AND ESPIACIALLY YOU, GET READY, WE ARE LEAVING IN TEN MINUTES!"

Everyone ran away when a killing aura surrounded Angel, and the said girls, even Ultear, ran to get ready.

**Time Skip Ten Minutes Later Yukino's POV**

As I arrived in the guild, I saw that everyone changed for the fight. Ultear is now wearing a purple blouse and skinny jeans with a pair of purple knee high boots. Meredy is wearing a pink turtleneck sleeveless shirt that goes up to mid thigh, black leggings, pink ankle boots and black fingerless gloves. Angel is wearing a light blue tunic, white knee high leggings, and light blue boots. I'm wearing a pale blue cardigan over a white shirt, skinny jeans, and white ankle boots. On closer inspection, I saw that everyone had a weapon of some sort on them.

Ultear: Sword strapped at her waist and a few orbs

Meredy: Twin daggers and an iron pipe?

Me: A katana and shurikens

Angel: Bow and arrows, a dagger, a katana, a whip, a stick, and is that a chain?

"Sorano-nee, isn't that a bit too much?"

Her face instantly darkened

"Yukino, your pride got destroyed in front of the entire guild. No, this is not enough weapons."

She said that in such a dark tone, it was enough to make Midnight and Gajeel run out of the guild. If I wasn't so scared of the tone she used, this would be hilarious.

**At Sabertooth nobody's POV**

It was just a normal day at Sabertooth. Of course, no one knew what was going to happen in a few minutes.

"Master, Sting and I would like to quit the guild."

They were receiving shocked looks. Not because they decided to quit the guild, because they have enough guts to say that when Minerva's here.

"Hahahahahaha. So you two weaklings would like to quit the guild. In that case strip!"

Jiemma didn't get the result he expected. Instead of them following his orders, Rogue looked at him in the eyes defiantly.

"No, we are not part of Sabertooth anymore, therefore, you cannot tell us what to do."

"You still bear the Sabertooth mark; therefore, you shall do what I say, unless you want to get punishment."

This time, Sting spoke up.

"We'll get punished either way, won't we?"

"Why you little brats- Shockwave!"

Rogue and Sting were pushed back by the shockwave, creating a creator in the wall. Just as Jiemma was about to attack again, the door flew off its hinges.

**At Fairy Tail**

"-defeated us. Lucy Heartfillia defeated us. She is not the weakling you all claim her to be, she never was."

Everyone looked up in shock to see Gildarts standing there. If that wasn't enough for them, standing right next to him was Jura. They both had angered faces after hearing what happened to Lucy.

"Impossible, she defeated Gildarts AND Jura?"

"Huh, she must have been cheating"

"I want to have a rematch with her"

After hearing these, Lisanna spoke up.

"She defeated Jura and Gildarts at the same time, fair and square, so don't accuse her of something she didn't do."

Natsu, being the idiot he is, decided to speak up.

"So what, it's not like they never been defeated before. Why are you supporting that weak trash anyways, Lisanna. We did it all for you."

Hearing this, Lisanna ran up to Natsu. Everyone thought she is going to hug him, but how wrong they were.

_**SLAP**_

Their eyes widened in shock. Natsu stood there, stunned, one of his hands held his cheek where a bright red hand print is. Everyone then turned their attention to Lisanna, who stood there, hand still up from slapping Natsu, with her bangs covering her eyes, casting a shadow over them. When she finally looked up to reveal tear-stained eyes full of anger, she said the five words that made their bloods run cold.

"Nakama don't betray each other."

**Back in Sabertooth**

"Who do you think you are, destroying the doors (and part of the wall), like that."

"Awww…. Jiemma, did you forget me already. The girl you humiliated and kicked out after just one loss."

"No way, is it Yukino?"

"She is crazy"

"What is she doing here?"

Jiemma scoffed

"Give me one reason I should be afraid of you, trash. In case you're lost, the dumpster is outside."

"Simple, you just angered my sister."

"Wha-"

"Did you just call my little sister trash?"

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?"

"DIE!"

Instantly, Angel started attacking the guild.

"Hang on there, Angel, leave some for us."

After Ultear said that, she created a sensory link between Jiemma and Minerva.

Angel finally revealed herself, and stood by Yukino.

"Sabertooth is going down"

**Scarlet: I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, sorry that took so long. I had a little writer's block. Most annoying thing ever after my cousin**

**Lector: Sting- kun is the best and will never have writer's block!**

**Scarlet: Sorry to burst your bubble, but does Sting even know how to write a fan fiction?**

**Lector: …**

**Scarlet: Well?**

**Lector: Probably not, but Sting-kun is still the best!**

***Somewhere***

**Sting: ACHOO**

**Someone is talking about me.**

***Back to the "studio"***

**Fro: Scarlet-sama doesn't own Fairy tail, but if she did, it wouldn't be called fairy tail.**

**Scarlet: *Squeals* SO CUTE! *faints from Fro's adorableness**

**Lector: Okay… Well she wants to say thank you to all of her reviewers… I think**

**Fro: Can Fro have some ice-cream**

**Lector: Sure lets go**

**Scarlet: X_X**

**Once again, I'm so sorry for the long wait. Since it is spring break (finally) I'll probably be able to update more. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Remember to Rate, Review, and Follow. Bye!**

**-Scarlet**

**4/12/14**


	8. An angel's anger

**At Sabertooth nobody's POV**

Everyone's eyes were on the four girls who just randomly break the door and fight the entire guild. Everyone was thinking the same thing

"They're so dead"

Suddenly, Ultear brought out a sword and started attacking everyone in her way. When there are too much people, she took out her orbs and started using her magic (not that they know what magic she was using) and no one could even get close to her.

Meredy, like Ultear, was slashing the Sabers, and using Maguilty Sodom to attack so they can't even get close to her. Of course she is unharmed, but her attackers are all fainted around him. With her daggers and her magic abilities, even Sabers don't stand a chance.

I was using my whip to attack people far away, and if they get too close for my liking, I would use my katana. It seems like everyone was doing well; but then, I saw Sting and Rogue crash onto the wall do to Jiemma's blast attack, so I slashed my way through crowds of people to make my way over to them. Meredy seemed to understand what I was doing, so she used Maguilty Ray to clear a path for me. I smiled at her in thanks, and she returned the smile and turned away to the rest of the people. I dragged Sting and Rogue to a safer place (with the help of Libra) and turned away

"Ih Ragdo!"

After I heard that, I turned around, only to feel an impact from Minerva's abnormally strong attack and heard myself scream before I started to blacked out, seeing her smirking face, and watching in satisfaction when it disappeared after I landed a hit in her with my katana.

**Angel's POV**

I was punching and kicking those bastards until I heard a scream. I recognize that scream everywhere, but I hope I'm wrong. Hesitantly, I turned around, only to see red. Yukino was laying there with a bleeding wound on her stomach. Over her stood Minerva and I can only smirk in satisfaction when I saw her holding a bleeding gash on her torso. I turned to Jiemma, only to also see him hunched over in pain. **(AN: In the last chapter, I accidently** **wrote that Ultear created a Sensory Link between Jiemma and Minerva, but I meant Meredy created the link.) **I turned back to Yukinoand saw that her wound got worse, and Minerva only kicked ribs her hard. My eyes widened in shock and tears started running down my face.

"YUKINO!"

I rushed over to Yukino's side. Seeing that her wound hasn't stopped bleeding yet, I ripped my tunic and wrapped to around her. After that was done, I turned to Minerva, who only smirked.

"Your sister is as weak as ever. It's a good thing that she got kicked out. Do you want to know how pathetic she looked when she got excommunicated? But you seem strong. Would you like to join the guild?"

I growled in response.

"First of all, this isn't a guild. No one feels at home here, and everyone is too scared to even quit. If you call this a guild, this is the most pathetic guild I ever saw. I would never join a guild that abuses its members. Even Oracion Seis is better than that. Even though we were a dark guild, at least we don't embarrass each other. I was Angel, formally Sorano, member of the ex- Oracion Seis. I am Angel, or Sorano, of Wolves' Eclipse. We are stronger in a pack, and will watch out for each other, care for each other. We cannot survive by ourselves, and will not tolerate anyone hurting each other. WE ARE THE WOLVES. WE WILL STAND TALL AND PROUD, ENGRAVING OUR NAME IN MINDS OF MANY!"

After the last sentence, I attacked her. I moved so fast that she didn't even get a chance to scratch me. I ran, slashing at her until she fainted. When I looked around, I saw everyone's jaw dropped, except for Ultear and Meredy, who was smirking proudly.

"Ultear, Meredy, you take the remaining members and protect Yukino. I'll take on the bastard of a guild master."

"Why do you get all the fun? This will be too easy."

Ignoring Ultear, I charged at Jiemma, who just dodged my attack. I did everything I can, but he dodged everything. Soon, I started slowing down, and noticing this, bastard started attacking me. I avoided most of it, but for a second, I let my guard down, and noticing this, jerk took advantage of it and landed a hard punch on my ribs, which sent me to the wall. Seeing him about to attack me with his magic, I got up and punched him, but because of my weakened state, it didn't affect him much. He released his attack, but I was surprised and very, very angry to see it heading towards Yukino. I ran towards it, but I knew that it will be too late. Suddenly, the attack stopped and headed towards idiot **(AN: If you didn't get it by now, Angel is insulting Jiemma in her head by calling him many different names.) **I looked at it and saw that Ultear used her time of ark magic to reverse time so the attack would go back to the baka. I smiled gratefully at her for saving Yukino, but turned back to the bastard. I glared at him for trying to kill Yukino, but he only looked angry that his attack didn't hit. Suddenly, I felt a rush of power flow through me.

"Angel's Revenge: Bladed Feather Trap!"

I released the unknown magic, and a giant sphere of white feathers rushed at him. At first, it looked harmless, unless you want someone to be tickled to death, but once it hits you, the feathers felt like knives, cutting you continuously and mercilessly, until it finally slowed down and finally stopped. I fell and panted heavily, tired of the overuse of magic put into this spell. A very injured bastard came out of it and tried to attack me, but a sword slashed his back, causing him to fall and loss consciousness. I looked up at my savior and gasped in shock. I whispered her name before fainting.

"Yukino… I'm so glad you are all right."

**Ultear's POV**

I'm finally fighting someone here that can at least put up a decent fight. My opponent has wild green hair held back by a black head band, and was shirtless. I'm pretty sure he was in the GMG. His name is just on the tip of my tongue. Aha (imagine a light bulb lighting up over her head)! I believe he is Orga, the lightning god slayer. He has very rare and powerful magic, but so do I. A fight between a lightning god and time, eh. This will be interesting.

"Lightning God's Charged Particle Cannon!"

Rolling my eyes, I swiftly dodged the attack, and decided to mock him.

"Hehe, let's see how much time it will take you to land a hit on me."

"WHY YOU- BLACK LIGHTLING SPHERE!"

Smirking I easily dodged and slashed at him with my katana

"That's pathetic, are you sure you're a god slayer?"

"As sure as the fact that I have green hair! Why aren't you using your magic?"

"Simple, I want to see what you are capable of."

I heard a crash behind me, and turned around, shocked to see that Angel was punch into the wall by the guild bast-I mean master

"120mm Black Lightning cannon!"

I sighed. Even though I'm not looking at him, I can still hear him loud and clear, making it easier for me to dodge the attack, leaving him shocked.

Suddenly, I saw that Jiemma had launched an attack, not at Angel, but at Yukino. I rushed toward it and used my magic to reverse time. Right then, I remembered I was in the middle of a battle, so I turned back to my opponent, whose eyes were wide in shock.

"W-w-what was that?"

"Simple, that magic is the lost magic "Time of Ark" It allows me to control time, so I can reverse time or fast forward time. Since you saw my magic already, I'll end thin quickly."

Tossing up my orb, I started controlling it.

"What is that supposed to do? AARRRGGGGHHHH"

He screamed in pain when the orbs started pelting him, until he finally fainted. I turned around to watch Angel's battle and was shocked to see her use a new spell. Good thing I brought a recording lacrima that recorded the entire thing, including her speech.

**Meredy's POV**

My opponent is a memory make mage wearing masquerade-like attire.

"My name is Rufus Lore, and this battle will be saved in my memory"

"My name is Meredy, and I just want to finish this battle as soon as possible."

"So you are an impatient one. In that case, Memory Make: Night of the Falling Stars!"

Hearing this attack, I grabbed a random person off the ground and used him as a human shield. Believe it or not, it worked. I started laughing, and it only increased when I saw his facial expression to my "counter attack"

"My turn. Maguilty Ray!"

My attack took him by surprise, and it hit him, but that was not enough.

"Memory Make: Karma of the Burning Land"

Seeing how I cannot dodge this, I quickly created a Sensory Link between us, just before I got hit. I screamed in pain, but was satisfied to see him scream as well.

"W-what did you just do?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Memory Make: Shrine of the Turbulent Fang"

Since the sensory link is still up, I allowed the attack to hit me, and because of my high endurance, I remained standing. He finally seemed to realize that I was using a spell on him, so he countered it.

"Forget"

I saw that my Sensory link disappeared, and he lowered his guard a bit, so I charged toward him

"Memory Make: Sword of Frozen Black Lightning"

"Maguilty Sodom"

I decided to end this battle quickly, so I used my final attack

"Frying Pan!"

"Wha?"

I hit him on the back of his head with a frying pan **(AN: Rapunzel Style! Wait, when did she get a frying pan?) **This successfully got him to faint. I laughed at my choice of weapons for this battle. Who wouldn't? I used a human shield and a frying pan to win.

**Stings POV**

I woke up under the shade of a tree and smiled when I saw that my Sabertooth mark was gone. I saw that four girls was talking and laughing together and Rogue was reading. Wait, is that who I think she is. Yep, it is.

"YUKINO!

I hugged her, not noticing that my face was in between her _*ahem*_ chest, until I felt a demonic aura behind me.

"Where do you think you are touching, scar-face?"

I blushed- hard- and failed to maintain my cool.

"Er- oops? Wait, who are you."

"I'm Yukino's older sister, Angel, or Sorano, and if her hurt of harass my sister again, you will suffer the same fate your guild master and Minerva did."

She said that with a glare that even Rogue seemed afraid of.

**Rogue's POV**

Holy Skiadrum, she's scary. Wait, she said her name is Angel, right. That sounds very familiar. Don't tell me- SHE'S ORACIAN SEIS'S ANGEL!? I heard they were nearly impossible to defeat. Well, isn't this fantastic. Just when we got rid of a she-demon, we have to deal with another one. Hey, is that the train station? Oh no. This isn't going to end well.

**Stings POV**

Train Stations = Trains

Trains = transportation

Transportation = motion sickness

Motion sickness = a very pathetic Sting

NOOOOOOOO! GET ME OUT OF THIS DEATH TRAP!

**The girls POV (Ultear, Meredy, Yukino, and Angel)**

***thinking***

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

The boys are pathetic. Good thing Ultear/I brought a recording lacrima to save this moment. This will be very good blackmail information, wouldn't you agree?

**Juvia's POV**

Juvia hope the girls are doing okay on the mission. Hmm… what should Juvia do? Suddenly, Lyon-kun appeared in front of me.

"Juvia, would you like to go on a date with me"

"Kya! Juvia would love to! When should Juvia be ready by?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:00 tonight, and wear something comfortable easy to move around in."

Juvia is so excited! *inner squeal* Hey is that Ultear, Meredy, Yukino, and Angel? Yay, they're back with Sting and Rogue!

**Wendy's POV**

I walked up to Sting and Rogue.

"Hi! Welcome to Wolves' Eclipse. My name is Wendy Marvell. Where would you like your guild mark?

Sting: Lower left arm; white

Rogue: Upper right arm; black

Lector: Back; Orange

Frosch: Back; Pink

"There you go! I hope you enjoy being a wolf. Please see Meredy at the bar to get your identification card, which is very important here."

They thanked me before heading toward the bar. I turned around, and gasped when I saw a serious wound on Yukino.

"Oh my goodness, Yukino! How did you make it here with that wound? Go to the infirmary, I'll be there in a minute to heal you."

She thanked me, and with the help of Angel, started heading toward the infirmary.

**Lucy's POV**

I smiled proudly at the guild. Even though we only have a few members, we are still very powerful.

"Hey everyone! Introductions, again!"

Everyone groaned, but still complied.

"Hiya! I'm the great and powerful Sting Eucliff, a light dragon slayer"

"Rogue. Shadow dragon slayer. Sorry about my idiot partner."

"I'm Frosch, but you can call me Fro. I'm an Exceed"

"I'm Lector, and I'm also an Exceed"

"Midnight, I use reflector magic, some dark magic, and personification magic."

"Racer, I use slowing magic and vehicle magic."

"I'm Angel, and I use celestial magic and angel magic"

"Cobra and I use Poison Dragon Slaying Magic and sound magic"

"Hi, I'm Jellal and I can use Heavenly Body Magic, Darkness Magic, Fire Magic, Abyss Break, Bind Snake, Self-Destruction Spells, Telekinesis, Telepathy, and magic staves.

"My name is Meredy, and I use Maguilty Sense."

"My name is Ultear Milkovich, daughter of Ur, and I use the lost magic Arc of Time."

"My name is Juvia Lockser, and I use water magic."

"My name is Evergreen, and I use Stone Eyes and Fairy Magic."

"Laxus, Lighting Dragon Slayer"

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Freed Justine and I'm a use Dark Ecriture, Darkness Magic, and Jutsu Shiki."

"I'm Bixlow and I can use Seith Magic and Figure Eyes."

"Hi, I'm Lucy and my magic will not be revealed yet, but I can use celestial magic."

"I'm Wendy, and I'm a sky dragon slayer and can use healing magic."

"I'm Romeo and I can use rainbow fire."

"Gajeel, iron dragon slayer"

"I'm Lyon, pupil of Ur, and I use Ice magic."

"I'm Yukino, and I also use celestial magic, and I'm an expert swordswomen"

**(AN: If you can't tell I just copy and pasted this from a previous chapter.)**

"Yukino, how are you feeling?"

"Great, Wendy is an amazing healer. Thank you for asking"

"Hey, Lucy, I have a question"

"Sure, ask away"

"Won't we get in trouble since we're not allowed to attack other guilds?"

"I explained the situation to the council and they understood"

"Oh, okay"

"Wendy and Romeo, can you guys explain the rules to our newcomers who weren't here when I made the speech?"

"Of course, Lucy"

They said that at the same time, and when they both turned to look at each other, they turned away immediately with red faces. Hehe, they are so lucky that Mira isn't here to see this.

"Lucy, can I speak to you and Laxus for a second."

I turned around to see Angel with a serious face. I nodded and we went to Laxus's office.

"Laxus, Sorano needs to speak to both of us for a second"

Laxus noticed the seriousness in the situation and looked up from his paperwork

"Um... how should I explain this. Okay, during the mission, after the bastar- I mean, after Jiemma attempted to kill Yukino, I lost control and casted a spell to defeat him."

Laxus replied first

"Yeah, so? It's possible; Lucy did that before with Urano Metria. I find it impressive how you are able to insult Jiemma in a serious situation."

Angel sighed

"The thing is, I never used caster magic since I'm a holder mage, and Hibiki used archive magic to make her learn Urano Metria. It's a spell that I never heard or seen. Heck, even Ultear and the first master of your old guild, Mavis I think her name was, didn't know what that is."

"Well, I guess we have to find out. Open gate of the Southern Clock, Crux"

A bright light came out and I saw Angel sweat drop when she saw him sleeping. She opened her mouth to say something but I beat her to it.

"He's researching"

Angel closed her mouth, and just then, Crux woke up

"Oh my, she used-"

* * *

**Scarlet: Chapter 8! (Finally)**

**Sting: Why did we get beat up?**

**Scarlet: Cause your Sting**

**Sting: TT-TT**

**Rogue: …**

**Scarlet: Are you going to say anything, Rogue?**

**Rogue: …**

**Scarlet: Of course *Starts poking Rogue with a stick***

**Rogue: Don't you have a VERY important announcement to make?**

**Scarlet: OH YEAH! Thanks for reminding me, Rogue *Stops poking Rogue***

**Rogue: *sighs in relief***

**Scarlet: I'm so sorry, but I'm going on a short vacation (about 3 days), so I won't be able to update for a while. If a miracle happens and I manage to finish the next chapter tomorrow, than yay! I promise when I get back, I would post the next chapter (just because I'm on a vacation doesn't mean I will pause for three days. I love writing fan fiction!) As a sorry, I made this chapter extra long (It usually takes 5 pages on Microsoft and 1,700 words, but this one is 9 pages, almost 10, and 3,095 words.) I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Sting: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, and that's very good, because if she did, I would suffer the same fate as Gajeel and Laxus**

**Gajeel and Laxus: *shudders in a dark corner* **

**Scarlet: That'll be it. Bye- Bye! Rate, Review, and Follow. Until next time ^-^ Thank you to all my reviewers!**

**-Scarlet**

**4/14/14**


	9. The Surprising Truth

**Angel's POV**

"Oh my, your power is a rare and powerful one."

I leaned forward, aggravated by his response.

"Can you just tell me what it is?"

"Have patience, young one."

At his response, I breathed in and breathed out until I was finally calm.

"Lucy, do you remember when you first got your new form of celestial magic and I explained to you what it is?"

"Of course, Grandpa Crux, how can I forget?"

"Do you remember when I explained that there is other forms for holder magic that takes up a lot of energy?"

"Yes, but what does this have any- Wait….do you mean that she has THAT power?"

"Yes, my dear, she has THAT power."

"B-but I thought that power is extinct."

"You also thought that your power was extinct"

"True, but she'll need a lot of training, won't she?"

"Yep, and since she also knows celestial magic, you should give her THAT."

I was getting annoyed. They are talking about my powers, which I have absolutely NO IDEA what it is, and they are acting like I'm not here.

My patience will be gone in

3

.

.

.

"Are you sure she is ready to have THAT"

2

.

.

.

"Of course, also, you could also help with her training"

1

.

.

.

"Of course I will, seeing how she is so powerful and will need help to control her powers

0

.

.

.

"WILL SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON ANYWAYS? WHAT IS MY POWER, AND WHAT IS "THAT"!"

Lucy and Crux looked at me.

"Oh yeah, she's here"

"Well, young one, your magic is a very rare and powerful magic."

Another tick mark appeared on my head.

"YOU ALREADY SAID THAT ALREADY!"

Blink. Blink. Blink.

"Oh, I did?"

After that, everyone in the room but Crux face planted.

**No one's POV**

After everyone recovered from the face plant, they looked up at Grandpa Crux

"Well, my dear, your power is a very-"

"Don't use the word powerful"

"Okay, my dear, your power is a…" **(AN: Hehe…*evil smirk*)**

**Fairy Tail's POV**

"Betray? We didn't betray anyone, Lisanna. Why would we betray nakama? "

"UGH! I GIVE IP TRYING TO REASON WITH YOU GUYS!"

With that, Lisanna marched out the door, slamming it shut behind her…loudly

"What just happened?"

"What is wrong with her?"

"Is my little sister okay?"

"Why is she so angry?"

"Is that our sweet, kind Lisanna?"

Not long later, rumors were already being made

"Lucy probably brainwashed her"

"Do you think she brainwashed them all to leave the guild?"

"She probably did."

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned their heads and saw something that made their blood run cold…

…

…

Standing in front of them were an angry, no not angry, RAGING, Makarov, Gildarts, and Jura.

"YOU IGNORANT BRATS! DID YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT LUCY THROUGH! SHE GUYS DROVE HER OUT OF THE GUILD WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"I can't believe this is what our guild has come to. I am very disappointed in all of you, even you, Cana."

"Lucy-dono has been nothing but good to you! How could you have treated her like trash! If anyone is trash, it's all of you."

A forth voice spoke up.

"I agree. Lucy was the light of the guild, but then you drove her away. Fairy Tail was supposed to be a place where everyone can feel like they belong, that they are part of the family, no matter their past, their power level, their appearance, or who they are. Lucy came to Fairy Tail seeking people that she can call family and make her feel like she belongs, and most importantly, she sought happiness and found it in Fairy Tail, after being neglected by her father for so long. She had complete trust in you guys, but you broke it apart like it was a beer bottle. To say I'm disappointed and angered is an understatement. I am very frustrated in all of you, especially team Natsu. Didn't you all promise to protect her? Always be there for her till the end? Well, you didn't do a very good job at keeping that promise. Gray, you were like an older brother to her, Erza, she saw you as her older sister, and Natsu, she liked- no she loved you. You brought her to fairy tail, she protected her, and she always put up with your idiotic ways, and that is how you replace her? By breaking her heart and shattering her trust? YOU were the reason why she was so self conscious of herself. And Levy, she TRUSTED you. You were her best friend, and she trusted you with her novel, and she was always there to comfort you. She was the reason so many people joined the guild. Without her, Gajeel and Juvia might not be in the guild. Without her, the Oracion Seis might not be defeated. Without her, the guild masters might be dead from Lullaby. Loke would've been dead. Kaby wouldn't feel contented because she discovered the secret behind _Daybreak_. The Tower of Heaven might still be standing. Who knows what would've happened on Tenrou Island if she wasn't there. You accuse her of bringing trouble to your guild, but in truth, the only thing she brought was light. You claim that she was weak, but in truth, you were the weak ones. You are nothing but a bunch of liars. You claim to care about nakama, yet you hurt them emotionally and physically. Is this what Fairy Tail is? It is just a bunch of liars who claim to care about each other but instead torture members who you claim weak. You said she was weak, but you are the weak ones. And-"

"SHUT UP! WE DIDN'T KNOW THAT SHE IS SO POWERFUL! IF WE DID, WE WOULDN'T HAVE KICKED HER OUT!"

"THAT'S ONLY WORSE, NATSU! You mean you'll only accept people on your team if they are strong! Does that mean that you only have Erza and Gray on your team because if their strength! Or maybe you just have Erza on your team so you can go on S-class missions, since Mira has to work in the bar, Gildarts and Mystogan are almost never around, and Laxus would never go on a mission with you, so even though you think she is a she monster, you still have her on your team. Gray, your biggest rival and frienemy, the person you can't stand to be in the same room for 1 minute without fighting, the person who annoys you the most, yet, you still have him on your team. Why? Well, he is one of the strongest people in the guild, so is that why? If Erza and Gray became weak, would you kick them off your team? Maybe-"

"I SAID, SHUT UP! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, OR WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!"

"Wow, you sure do love yourself. For your information, I am just stating my opinion, and some facts. This is nothing compared to what you guys did to Lucy. And you, Flame Brain, don't forget what I am capable of, so extinguish your flames, same goes for everyone else, don't bother attacking me, we all know that it won't work, and won't end pretty for you guys. Since no one seems to care, I'm going to check on Lisanna."

"What the heck just happened?"

3

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

"MY NAME IS NOT FLAME BRAIN, IT'S NATSU!"

**Lisanna's POV**

After my outburst, I ran to the park. Hiding underneath the shade of a tree, I let out a chocked sob, releasing all my emotions. Sadness, grief, anger, pain, and…heartbreak, all released in one chocked sob. Of course, no one knew this, but I actually had a crush on Bixlow. If you got to know him, he is actually very sweet and has a good sense of humor. I couldn't help but fall for him. That was why I reacted the hardest when Bixlow's name was called. I don't get why people thinks that me and Natsu would be a cute couple. Who would like that idiotic, stupid, dense, destructive *mutters some other words* flame brain **(AN: Sorry Natsu fans)** Bixlow, he is just misjudged, and people don't really take their time to get to know him. Everyone in Fairy Tail had a sad past, so it is likely that he does too.

Of course, I also missed Lucy. She was like the older sister I never had. She is also one of the strongest person I ever met, not just physically, but emotionally. I looked up and saw a bird holding a letter in its beak. Curiosity took over me, so I opened the letter.

_Dear Lisanna,_

_How are you? I created a guild, and would love it if you joined. We already got some new members. It would be a great honor if you would join us, but that means leaving your guild. If you reject this offer, we understand. If you accept this offer, come to Magnolia Mall, and we would meet you there._

_Wolves' Eclipse_

I knew that that was Lucy's guild right away. Making a split second decision, I stood up and wiped my tears.

**Back with Angel's POV**

"You have the power of the Guardian Angel."

Huh? Guardian Angel? What's that?

Crux seemed to know what I was thinking

"Guardian Angel is a magic that-"

_**BAM**_

"Hello, I'm here to join the guild"

"Who are you?"

"You guys forgot about me already?"

I turned around and saw that Crux disappeared

I DIDN"T GET MY ANSWER YET!

**Scarlet: Sorry that took so long. I blame vacation and writers block. Well, anyways, thank you for waiting so long for this update**

**Gajeel: Only vacation and writer's block? What about laziness**

**Scarlet: *glares* DIE!**

**Gajeel: SORRY!**

**Scarlet: *Stops* Hmmmm….. I forgetting something**

**Gajeel: Old**

**Scarlet: Shut up! You are older than me**

**Gajeel:….. Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail, which is a huge relief on my part**

**Scarlet: OH YEAH! Please check out LucyHeart-SakuraHarun's fanfiction, Celestial Blossom. It's still in progress, and it is a Naruto and Fairy Tail crossover. What happen if Sakura is actually a spirit? Not only that but she has a brother? Sorry, best I could come up with since I'm in a rush. Bye!**

**-Scarlet**

**4/28/14**


	10. Who's That Girl?

**Back at Wolves' Eclipse**

Everyone stared at the new girl, who only smiled brightly. She had red hair that reaches mid-back styled in a neat braided headband, pale skin, and bright red eyes. She's wearing a red knee length sun dress with white lining on the bottom, finished with red flats. She looked familiar, but no one can put a finger on who she is…even Lucy. The silence was broken by Wendy.

"Um… Hi I'm Wendy Marvel, the sky dragon slayer and healer. Where would you like your guild mark?"

"It's nice to meet you, Wendy. I would like it red orange on my right thigh, please."

"Sure. Umm…who are you?"

The stranger laughed.

"Hey, let's play a question game to see if you can figure out who I am?"

"Sure, why not?"

The rest of the guild nodded in agreement

"Here is how it goes. I will give you five big hints about me, and you will try to figure out who I am, and you will write it down on this paper. What you write down will be your final answer, no changing, got it?"

Everyone nodded and quieted down

"Here is the first clue: Atlas"

You can practically see question marks popping up from everyone's heads

"Next: Eternal Flame"

Lucy seems to have an idea of who she is, but still didn't write it down

"Giants"

Still a lot of confusion

"Fairy's Enemy"

Everyone rolled their eyes, all thinking, "_Duh"_

"Lastly: Hair"

This led to a reaction, and everyone quickly wrote down their guesses, giving it to her. After she checked the results all said the same thing.

"Seems like all of you successfully guessed who I am"

"It's nice to have you in the guild

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Flare Corona" **(AN: Congrats to everyone who guessed it correctly) **

Laxus looked at Flare

"You look…different"

Indeed, Flare did change a lot. She doesn't have a crazed look like she used to. Her eyes had more life in them, so now they resemble Lucy's eyes, but light red, her eyebrows are thin and curved, and she doesn't have bags under her eyes anymore. The most shocking change, however was her hair. It wasn't long and braided completely like it used to. Her hair reaches only to her mid back , and was in a braided headband hairstyle, leaving most of it flowing behind her . She isn't wearing her usual dress anymore, rather, a red sundress and red flats. In other words, she was almost unrecognizable.

"Oh, you mean my new look? Do you guys like it?"

Everyone nodded, but is still confused.

"Well, I trained a bit, and found out about new ways to control my hair, including its length, style, and even its color. I'm still unable to make it impenetrable, though."

"Well, since I really don't want to do the normal introductions again, we'll explain the basics to you first while introducing ourselves."

Lucy started

"This is the Wolves' Eclipse guild. There are a few rules

1. Never betray the guild

treat another member like trash, weak or strong, failure or not

3. Accept all the guild members since we all have a troubled past

4. Do not reveal secret information about the guild or its members

5. Never go on a solo mission unless stated otherwise. We want you to be as close to other members as possible, and that means no isolating yourself.

6. Always be there for each other

7. You are now a wolf. Stand tall and be proud. Never let anything ruin your pride about being a wolf. Never let anyone talk bad or even think badly about this guild without knowing our true powers for they are the actual weak ones. STAND TALL AND BE PROUD!

8. There are more rules that are coming

As you know, I'm Lucy Heartfillia."

Laxus went next

"We will be doing a lot of training. This is the schedule:

5:00- Meditate for 2 hours

7:00- Jog 5 miles

7:30- breakfast

8:00- Exercise

8:30- Weapon Practice

9:30- Break

9:40- Strength Exercise

10:30- Magic Building

12:00- Lunch

1:00- Study

1:30- Physical Fighting

2:30- Defense

3:30- Strategy Making

4:00- Survival Skills

5:00- Finished

At the end of the month, there will be a test given by Lucy's spirits. I'm Laxus, the master."

Juvia went next

"I'm Juvia. This guild has five floors. The guild has five floors. The first floor is the main floor, with tables and a bar with at least 100 different kinds of drinks. The second floor was the S-class floor. So far, the S-class is Juvia, Gajeel, Ultear, Jellal, and Lucy. The third floor has Laxus's office, the computer room, and everything needed for entertainment. The fourth floor was the boys' dorms and the fifth floor is the girl's dorms. There was also attic for storage."

Wendy told her part

"I'm Wendy, the healer. The infirmary is located at the back of this floor. If you need a stamp, or anything designed, feel free to come to me."

**With Angel and Lucy, Angel's POV**

"Lucy, you never explained to me what I can do."

Ii saw her sigh, and then pull out a key

"Open, Gate of the Southern Cross, Crux!"

The cross came out again in a flash of blinding light…..sleeping.

"Grandpa Crux, we need to explain her powers."

He immediately looked up.

"Angel, you know how I'm a Celestial Wizard, right"

I nodded

"Well, some holder magic has very rare forms of caster magic. It appears once every thousand year for the person that all spirits choose. I was given that one form of celestial magic, Celestial Warrior. It allows me to use castor magic involving stars and some other cosmic related things. I can also use the sun since the sun is a star. You have the rare form of angel magic, Guardian Angel."

"When you and Crux were talking, you said that I should have THAT. What is THAT?"

"THAT is this."

She held up a necklace decorated with colorful angel wings.

"Um…how is that supposed to help with my training?"

She didn't reply, but instead, grabbed the white angel wing and took it off the necklace

"From this charm I summon the angel of light, Lumia!" **(AN: Lame, I know, so don't judge)**

A flash of light appeared, as well as a harp sound, and an angel with pale gold hair, fair skin, and a white angel sleeve dress appeared.

"Yes, Miss Lucy"

"Lumia, I told you to call me either Lucy or princess. And the reason I called you here is because my friend here is the Guardian Angel and I need you to explain the concepts for her. Lumia, this is Angel. She can use celestial spirit magic and angel magic. Angel, this is Lumia, the angel of light. She, along with all the other Angels, will teach you to be the next Guardian Angel."

"You mean, you're giving me these?"

"Of course, you'll need proper training in order to control your powers, and I can't give you that training"

I looked up at Lumia with determined eyes

"So, when do I start?"

**Scarlet: Done!**

**Angel: Are you going to introduce the other Angels?**

**Scarlet: Yep!**

**Angel: Why are you taking so long to update?**

**Scarlet: Since, it I almost the end of the school year, I have to focus in my schoolwork, and the ideas are not coming to me so easily now. I might take up to a week to update now, maybe two weeks, but hopefully never three weeks.**

**Angel: Wasn't this chapter kind of short?**

**Scarlet: ….Maybe…**

**Angel: Scarlet doesn't own Fairy Tail. If she did, Oracion Seis will be a light guild**

**Scarlet: Thank you for reading! Also, for those who reviewed, thank you so much. I reached over 100 reviews! I didn't think my story would be that successful in a small amount of chapters, or successful at all. Please, leave a review, favorite, follow, or feel free to PM me! Bye~**


	11. His Grief, Her Regrets, and a confession

Angel's POV

"Well, it's not just me that will be training you"

I suddenly remembered all the charms on my necklace. Lumia handed me a plaque with names engraved on it.

Infernia, Angel of Fire (Female)

Lilac, Angel of Nature (Female)

Hydro, Angel of Water (Male)

Terri, Angel of Ground/Rocks (Male)

Icy, Angel of Ice/Snow (Female)

Shade, Angel of Shadows (Male)

Spark, Angel of Lightning/Thunder (Female)

Skyler, Angel of Sky/Wind/Air (Female)

Zed, Angel of Weapons/Fight (Male)

"There are more charms that you have to find. These are the ones that you have so far. They are harder to find than celestial keys."

"Ummm….how to I train with them."

"Well, the angels are automatically contracted to you since they know you are their owner, and each one of us will train you individually, but please don't call them out till then. Oh, Shade and I will be training you together. Your first training will be with Infernia, and will begin tomorrow."

Juvia's POV (At the first floor)

Well, it's been a few days since Mother's Day, and Juvia noticed that Lyon-kun has been feeling down. Juvia can practically see dark clouds over Lyon-kun's head.

"Lyon-kun, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Juvia."

"I can see that you are not."

Lyon looked at me in surprise, and saw how serious I am since I'm not speaking in third person.

"I guess...I just really miss Ur"

Juvia looked at him and saw sadness in his eyes. Juvia knows how close Lyon-kun, Ice Princess, and Ur were back then.

"Wait, Lyon, I'll be right back"

Without looking at Lyon's reply, Juvia walked to the person that can help Lyon. Ultear.

Ultear' POV

"Ultear, can I ask you a favor?"

I turned around and saw Juvia. She's talking in first person?

"Umm...What can I help you with , Juvia?"

"It's not me. I noticed that Lyon has been feeling down, and when I asked him, apparently it was about Ur. Since you know Ur, can you talk to him for me."

I nodded and walked up to Lyon since she was kind enough to not say that I was her daughter. I saw him sitting on one of the bean bag chairs and walked up to him.

"So...How are you today"

Wow, Ultear, great conversation starter

"Juvia sent you here, didn't she"

"Yup"

"Should've known"

"She's very worried about you."

"I know, but it's hard to forget."

"Then don't forget it. Just put it in the back of your mind and stop mourning over it. It'll just make you feel worse."

"Hmph"

"You know, I was very close to mother too, before that misunderstanding. I regret running away and not spending enough time with her before the Deliora incident, but if I never ran away, she probably wouldn't have trained you guys and none of this would have happened. Things happen for a reason, Lyon, and whether good or bad, we need to accept it. We can't change things that happened in the past, and if we can, we have to pay the price of it in the future. You have to let it go, Lyon. You can't change the past, and being a baby about it won't help either. And this is coming from a mage that controls time. Instead of being all depressed, why don't we honor her memory. And besides, do you think she would be happy to see you all mopey? Forget the bad things and remember the good times. And if you need feel depressed, we are there for you. That is kind of the reason this guild was created. No matter what you think, you are not alone."

Lucy just happened to be walking by and overheard our conversation.

"She's right Lyon. And her speech just gave me a good idea."

Suddenly, she disappeared and reappeared on the second floor, screaming quiet loud enough to make someone deaf. Most people fell of whatever they are on, others jumped two feet up in the air, others bumped their heads on something, and I blinked. No matter how many times she does that, I will never get used to it.

"ATTENTION! We will be having another construction project in our yard. This time, it will be a memorial for those we care about. It may be dragons, people from the past, or family, but we all have to do contribute whether you are making one or just helping. You can do anyone you want as long as they are not evil. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and went outside to work on their projects.

Wendy's POV

I decided to work on a statue and painting of Grandine. I walked outside and found a perfect spot on top of a small hill. (AN: Yes, they have hills behind the guild.)

"Ummm… may I help you, Wendy?"

I turned around to see who was talking to me. Result: Immediate blush

""S-sure Romeo-kun. T-thank you"

Stupid Wendy, stop blushing. Romeo-kun is your friend, another guild member who you have feeling for. Wait, did I really just admit that *HUGE blush* Whatever, it's not like he feels the same way about you. (AN: Or is he? *smirk*)

Romeo's POV

_Flashback_

_"Yo, Romeo!"_

_I turned around and saw Cobra, Gajeel, and Laxus behind me._

_"Hey guys, what do you want?"_

_Gajeel smirked, followed by Cobra and Laxus. Oh, this cannot be good._

_"We know you fancy our little sister, Wendy"_

_"And she is very precious to us as a fellow dragon slayer"_

_"And since you fancy her…"_

_I can feel a drop of cold sweat running down my neck_

_"First of all, do you have anything to say."_

_I looked up, a courage suddenly built up within me_

_"As a matter of fact, yes, I do have something to say. I love Wendy, and you can't do anything to stop me from loving her. I may only be 14, but I know for sure she is the only one for me. You may be her protective older brothers, but I love her, and nothing will stand in my way. She is 14, she deserves a say in this. I don't care if she doesn't return my feelings, I will not force her and will wait for her, even if I have to wait forever. I will protect her with my life no matter what. Mo matter who you are, whether the most pitiful animal or the most powerful mage, you cannot stop me from loving her for the rest of my life- no, not the rest of my life, the rest of eternity and even after that!"_

_I finished my speech, and saw Gajeel raise his hand. I originally thought he was going to hit me, but I didn't flinch. Instead I stared at him in the eye, not giving in. I was surprised to receive not a punch, but a pat on the head."_

_"You did good, kiddo, for standing up for what you believed in."_

_"You pass the test. You have permission to ask our little sis out."_

_"But let me warn you. If you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, everyone in the guild will be coming after you. Got that? YOu are lucky that not all the dragon slayers in this guild are here right now."_

_Knowing that aI had no choice but to nod, I did. It's not like I would hurt her anyways._

**_Time skip (Still in Flashback)_**

_"Ummm… may I help you, Wendy?"_

_I can't believe I actually did that_

_""S-sure Romeo-kun. T-thank you"_

_I blushed at her adorableness. Who wouldn't?_

_Wait a sec...SHE ACCEPTED MY OFFER! I did a happy dance in my head. At least I hoped it was in my head._

_"What are you making?"_

_"I'm doing Grandine."_

_"Ah...all the first and third dragon slayers are doing their dragon parents."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. Lets get started"_

_Flashback ends_

Now Wendy and I are working on Grandine. She already finished her painting, and based on that, I am making multiple clay sculptures of her, which she painted.

"Umm...Wendy, I have something to tell you."

"Yes, Romeo-kun, what is it?"

I put down the model I was making and stared at her in the eyes. She is perfect. Her blue hair resembled a waterfall now that she put it into ponytail. Her oversized t-shirt and black shorts were splattered in paint adding to her cuteness. Her pale porcelain skin and innocent doe brown eyes made her look like a doll. She stared at me with curiosity, making her eyes look bigger. Her smile seemed like, as cliche as this sounds, a bright ray of sunshine.

"I really, really, really like you, more than a friend, and not a sister kind of love either."

I can't believe I really just did that.

Wendy's POV

Brain processing. Will be done in a few moments

1…...2…...3…...4…...5…..6….7…...8…...9…..10

Brain processing complete Result: Heavy blush

"Wendy, are you okay, you are very red."

"Uh...yes, thank you. Ummm...what are you saying?"

"W-would y-you l-like to go on a d-d-d-d-date with me?"

So I'm not going insane. NEVER WAKE ME UP FROM THIS DREAM!

"S-s-s-sure, Romeo-kun, but why me?"

He did the most unexpected thing (for me) Wrapping me in a hug in his strong but caring embrace, he softly whispered in my ear,

"Because, Wendy, you are beautiful, both inside and out. I never met a person more beautiful, smarter, kinder, and braver than you. When you smile, I will always be captivated by you. Your eyes are always full of life and happiness. You are able to make even the darkest heart become pure. You always put others before yourself, no matter the risk. Ans that, among other things, is why I love you, and only you, Wendy Marvell."

"Romeo-kun…"

"Yes, Wendy"

"Don't let go yet."

"Huh?"

Well, that clearly took him by surprise

"Romeo, if you don't know it yet...I feel the same way about you. I loved you, anso more than friends, since I first saw you again after 7 years. At first, I was too shy to approach you since I was afraid you don't feel the same way, and I will make a fool of myself instead, but I gradually built up the courage to hold a conversation with you. So please, don't let go yet"

" I won't, and Wendy, listen to me. No matter what, I will love you all the same no matter how much of a full you make of yourself, or even if you make a fool out of me, I will be by your side, no matter what separates us."

Not replying to his loving words, I hugged him back. Beside us, the sun started to set, watching the tho lovers embrace each other lovingly. Thank you Grandine…

**Gajeel: Gah! Too much lovey-dovey**

**Laxus: Why are we here again?**

**Cobra: Well, Scarlet was going to have Wendy and Romeo do it, but they are STILL hugging, and Scarlet fainted from their "adorableness"**

**Gajeel/Laxus: Weak**

**Cobra: Pulls out some papers**

**Laxus: What's that?**

**Cobra: She wrote scripts for us just in case this happens**

**Gajeel: *looks at script*She apologizes for not updating for so long? It's been a hard week for her? *looks up*What the heck is this? It's a hard DAY for me, she shouldn't be saying anything**

**Laxus: *reads*Please review, follow, and favorite. The more reviews, the faster the updates. *stops reading*In that case DON't LISTEN TO HER! HER STORY SUCKS!**

**Cobra: *reads*Cobra, if Gajeel and Laxus says or does anything stupid, feel free to hit them for me. Porlyusica lent me her broom, which is located at the back of the room. Please use it on the two idiots. I gave Lily a recording lacrima to record this the readers: Thank you for reading my story!**

**Gajeel and Laxus: *runs and hides***

**Lily: *Comes out of his hiding place* Well, that was amusing**

**Cobra: You got all that, right?**

**Lily: Yep! Can't wait to show Scarlet. *To readers* Oh yeah, Scarlet has a beta profile now and is currently Active. Please go check it out!**

**Cobra: You got that right. *Walks away, followed by Lily***


End file.
